


Honey sweet

by Akalon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Honey sweet

You didn’t often have the nerve to go to parties alone but when your friend dragged you out you went. Your friend had hit you up, practically begging you to go with them to a party tonight. They tended to be a blast to party with, bouncy with a lot of energy so you let them drag you along.

Donning some fishnets you stepped into the beat-up torn-up jean shorts. You loved the torn up look and according to your friend, you’d fit right in, so with that you pulled on a crop top that said ‘ Talk is cheap: You can have a conversation with me for the low low price of $20.” Sliding your feet into your chunky boots you laced them up and put the final touches on your make up and tied your hair into a high pony before heading out.

It wasn’t until you got there that you realized they’d dragged you to a fogteeth party. They knew how much you silently thirsted after orcs, the soft spot you had for those tall glasses of blue water but never acted on. Orcs just…didn’t go for humans. There was never any point in even trying.

Still, your friend grabbed you by the arm despite your protest and dragged you inside and after a few drinks your shyness melted away and you were to busy rocking out to really notice.

That is until the gunshots had everyone ducking. Packed in to tight to get away you were stuck right behind the two orcs who got pepper sprayed. And the best part? It was just your luck you were staring wide-eyed between them. Your tall ass getting pepper sprayed as well.

“FUCK! AH!” Your hands fly to your face, rubbing at your eyes against the burning as they clamped shut. Tears started falling as you tried to look for your friend with your eyes shut. You needed their help right about now but it was damn near impossible to keep your eyes open and even when you could your vision was to blurred to see shit. You couldn’t even remember the last place you saw them.

The orcs in front of you slammed into you in their disorientation. It took a moment but eventually they were guided into the back kitchen. You were left in the crowd, eyes burning to much to make sense of anything was going on. You try calling your friend’s name but the band hadn’t stopped playing and your quiet voice was drowned out.

Finding the wall you put your hand on it and blink. Each time you opened your eyes it was like fire flooded in and you tried to make your way back to the bathroom or outside…something!

You slammed into someone, practically screaming an apology over the metal music. Where was your fucking friend?

“You okay?” Came a low voice. You’d ran right into an orc. Steller luck really. First you were pepper sprayed, now you looked like some weirdo human to some orc. Couldn’t you have been shot instead? That would have been better than making a fool out of yourself.

Blinking you try to see them but it hurts to much. Shaking your head you wave them off and quickly turn away. You stumble over someone’s leg and a hand catches you before you fall. Effortlessly pulling you back to your feet and back against their chest.

“Let me help.” The voice from before says. They’re right by your ear, knowing the music was making it hard to hear him. Gently he was pushing you forward, guiding you to the back with the other two who’d been sprayed. The music was muffled now and you could hear the muffled talking of the orcs in the kitchen.

The two orcs from earlier were hunched over the back mop-sink, the hose used to wash down the floor aimed at their faces. The big one holds out the hose for you but your eyes are practically welded shut. In far to much pain to open them again.

Laughing the orc helping you takes it for you. “Lean forward. I’ll wash it off.”

Following his instruction you lean forward and the chill of the water surprises you, making you gasp. It feels amazing. The burning is still there but it’s helping a little. It seems like it’s gone to quick but a damp towel is pushed into your hands and you bring it to your face without a second thought to your make-up.

There’s a gentle hand on your shoulder and you squint over the towel. Oh fuck. Nope. Closing your eyes was better. Bringing the towel back up you cover your blushing face and they pat your shoulder.

“You here with a friend?” He asks. “I’ll go get them for you.”

“Yeah but I don’t know where they went.” You mutter into the towel and he scoffs.

“Some friend. What’s their name?”

“Miranda. Human, blond hair with blue eyes. She’s wearing this uh… short black skirt? Black bra and red and black flannel.” You explain softly, peeking at them again.

They were only an inch or two taller than you which was short for an orc. Hell you were tall for a human standing at 5′10 but their gold eyes held yours before nodding. With a squeeze of your shoulder they headed out and went to find your friend.

The two orcs were back at the hose, splashing their face and grunting before someone came up for them speaking in orcish and they all left. Leaving you alone in the back of the dimly lit kitchen.

The orc comes back empty handed a few minutes later, sighing and taking the towel from you and hosing it back down with clean water before handing it back.

“Guessing you couldn’t find her?” You scoff. “Figures. She probably left without me. She does that.” You groan and take a deep breath. “Damn it.” You curse under your breath and sigh wanting to cry for a whole new reason. She was your ride, without her you’d have to call an uber and from here? It’d cost you an arm and a leg to get back home. There goes your money for groceries. Back to canned vegetables and ramen noodles for you.

“You really need better friends.” He laughs.

A bitter laugh escapes you at his words.“You’re telling me.” Smiling you shake your head and try opening your eyes. Managing to keep them open this time. Your eyes still burned but it was a hair more manageable. “Luckily i’m used to it. People flake out, people leave me behind, people just don’t really care. You learn to live with it.” You couldn’t even bring yourself to look at them in those beautiful honey eyes. You had to look so pathetic to him. Augh was dying here an option? Like could a dragon just swoop down and kill you? That’d be nice.

Holding the towel back out to him you run a hand through your hair. “Thank you..” You mutter, motioning to the towel. ”For the help. You didn’t have to.” Blinking you look around and try to find your way back out to the party, and he follows after you.

He scoffs, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. “No one else would’ve.”

You shoot him a shy smile and look down, paying attention to your footing and making sure you didn’t trip again. Sure enough he takes his place back among the orcs, watching you as you leave.

Making it outside you plop your ass on the curb and debate if you should start walking so it’s cheaper or not. You pull your phone out but as you go to unlock it you break down.

“I didn’t even want to go to some stupid party.” You sob to yourself, rubbing your eyes and pushing yourself to your feet. Might as well start walking. God what was with you? You should have been used to this. Walking home, wasting money on an uber… it was practically normal at this point.

“HEY!” An orc shouts from the club.

Kicking at a rock you sniffed and rubbed your eyes. Man your eyes still burned.

“EY! 20-BUCKS! I’M TALKING TO YOU! I’LL DRIVE YA HOME!” The voice shouts.

Turning you blink. Sure enough there he is. The orc from before is standing and waving his arms. You wave him off. “I’m just-” You start, voice strained from the crying. Clearing your throat you try again, louder and with a forced smile. “I’m just gonna walk. I’ll be fine! Thank you!” You turn back around, shoving your hands in the pockets of your shorts pockets. Where was that damn dragon? You look up, the night sky black and blurred through your tears.

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” They shout, heavy footsteps jogging toward you. “You can’t just walk around here at night. You’ll end up dead in some alley.”

“I hope my murderer sells my organs.” You joke, wiping at your tears when you realize they’re coming up behind you.

“That’s fucked up.” He laughs, bumping shoulders with you. “No but seriously. It’s not any trouble. Rather you get home safe then end up in seven different pieces on the organ market.”

Glancing at him you stare back down at the worn cracked sidewalk. “People mostly just want livers and hearts so it’s more like just two pieces?”

He just stares at you, a weird look on his face like he’s not sure if he should laugh or not. His nostrils flare slightly and you blush, looking back down at the sidewalk. You didn’t want to know what he was smelling on you right now.

Waving him off you shake your head. “I’ll just walk for a bit then get an uber. You’ve helped me enough. Really. Go have fun. Isn’t it your guy’s party anyways?”

He scoffs, “Pfft yeah but they have one every month. I’ll catch the next one. Plus I want to help make sure you get home safe.” He gives you a grin, dimples catching the light. God he was hot.

Coming to a sudden halt you tear your eyes away from the side walk and look at him. Really look at him. He was at the party so obviously he was a gangster but was he the really bad kind or not..? Those dimples were making him seem really innocent..or was that all part of the con?

He shifts under your evaluation, smile faltering a little. “I won’t touch you or nothing if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Snorting you laugh. “Touch me? Pfft. I know you wouldn’t. Orcs don’t fuck with humans. Not like that. Even when they do they want the short pretty ones not the tall curvy ones. I know that much. So no. Wasn’t worried about you touching me.” You laugh and glance back to the party. “I was just debating on if you were the organ selling kind of gangster or not. Then I realized it doesn’t really matter cause like… what’s an orc gonna do with a bunch of human guts? Eat them? Well i’m bitter as fuck so good luck with that.” You laugh at your own joke but it trails off, dying to quickly.

He just smiles that crooked little grin of his, chuckling. “Naaah. I bet ya taste great.” Turning he starts heading back. ”Sweet like honey.”

You freeze, something about the smooth manner of which he said those words having you think twice about their meaning. No. Not possible.

“You coming?” He snaps, holding up his hand and waving you over with two fingers.

Falling back to reality you race after him, looking over at his face and trying to figure it all out. “What’s your name anyways?”

Glancing over he scans you up and down quickly. “Toruk. You?”

Looking away quickly you shrug and give him your name. “Can I ask you a question?” You wonder.

“You just did.” He remarks.

Rolling your eyes you push him. “Smart ass.”

He holds his hands up, laughing. “Better than being a dumb ass in my experience.”

Chuckling you shake your head. “Why you helping me? I mean… I’m human right? Not clan, not blood. So like.. Why do you care?”

Taking a deep breath he lets it out in a slow sigh. “There was a time when no one cared if I got home safe or not…”He shrugs.” I don’t know. Just… spoke to me. It’s fucked up ya know? Human’s are everywhere but when it comes down to it ya’ll don’t even have a clan to fall back on. You don’t even have each other’s backs.” He shrugged and pulled his keys from his pocket, unlocking his truck with the fob.

Looking up you catch the flashing red lights before glancing over to him. Looking back down you kick a loose rock across the street. “Thought maybe it was something other than pity…” You whisper and snort. Yeah this wasn’t gonna go anywhere. He pitied you. Pity fucks were the worst.

Toruk cuts you off, opening the car door for you before rounding around the front of the small beat up truck and sliding into the driver’s seat.

Leaning against the door you rest your forehead against the glass and pull out your phone, typing in your address and gps’ing it. You set it down in the cup holder and let it speak to him for you.

He glances to you as you stare out the window and sighs, shifting into reverse and pulling out of the parking spot and out into the street.

“It does help that you’re gorgeous.” Toruk says after a long stretch of silence.

You snort, not even looking over.

“You don’t think so?” He asks, glancing over.

You shoot him a dirty look and he breaks out into laughter. “What?”

“Come on? You? Finding me remotely even pretty after i’ve been pepper sprayed and have make up no doubt running all over my face? Nah. That’s some sort of tactic to get me to drop my guard so you can harvest my organs. Jokes on you I don’t care.” Sticking out your tongue at him you laugh.

Shaking his head Toruk turns down the main street toward your house. “You’re crazy you know that?”

“My psychiatrist thinks so too.” You say.

You both exchange a look and bust out laughing. God he even has a good laugh.

He slaps his hand on the steering wheel, taking a deep breath to recover. “We gotta hang out more often. Here-” Lifting his ass off the seat he digs in his back pocket and fishes out a phone, tossing it onto your lap. “Put your number in there.”

You eye him, that crooked smile. Fuck. Picking it up you swipe it open and open up the contacts. Adding your number under the name ‘Crazy human chick’ before handing it back.

“Cool. I’ll text ya later tonight and you better answer. Otherwise.. I know where you live.” His voice dips into a ‘batman’ voice and you snort.

“Oh i’m so scared.” Your voice drips with sarcasm.

Toruk makes a show of taking a deep breath, nostrils flaring. “Nope. Not scared. Though…is that a subtle hint of arousal I smell? For me? You shouldn’- oW! Hey I’m driving here! What If I crashed?” He swerves on purpose and causes you to crash into him before shoving off of his shoulder.

The fire in your cheeks was blazing white-hot and you crossed your arms. “I want that phone back. You don’t deserve my number.”

“Awe come on. Don’t be like that. I’m a nice guy I swear!” He pleads, brows furrowed in fake concern.

“You’re also a gangster.” You point out.

“Yeah there is that…” He looks a bit forlorn for a moment but perks back up. “But I haven’t harvested anyone’s organs yet.” He shoots you a smirk and you melt.

“Oh fuck you.” You snap, flustered you turn to look out the window. What game was he playing at right now?

“I’ll take you up on that if you’re offering?” Toruk asks, lifting a brow.

Your head snaps back around so fast he jumps. “Damn I was kidding! Shit you scared the blue right outta me.”

“Oh you look plenty blue still I wouldn’t worry about that.” You snort, side-eyeing him.

“So you are looking huh? Like what you see?” Toruk chuckles and his grin grows at your blushing face.

“Oh my god. Stooop! It’s not funny.” You whine, blush spreading down your neck. “Imma hurt you if you keep it up.”

Toruk shrugs, “Sounds like a good time to me.”

“OH MY GOD!” You shriek, slapping his arm. A smile on your face despite the embarrassment of it all.

“You’re smiling now though. That’s good. Means I’m doing something right.” Pulling up to the curb he plucks your phone from the cup holder before you can and you’re forced to sit there while he messes with it.

“You had your fun now… Give it!” You try to snatch it from him and he just turns away, holding it out of your reach as he types something into it.

“One second. Chill out.” Swatting at your hand he quickly finishes up and hands it over. “There. That way if I forget you can message me. Unlike your moron-duh friend I’ll be there for ya.”

“Her name is Miranda for one. And two.. Thanks.” You pull at the handle to leave but it’s locked.

Toruk fumbles for the lock, unlocking the door. “My bad.” Smiling sheepishly he waves you off as you exit the truck, blowing you a kiss and winking. “WAIT!” He shifts around in the truck and you lean down as he plucks a folded twenty from his pocket, placing it right in your cleavage. “For the conversation.” His eyes shine as his smirk spreads over his face. He was definitely watching you leave in those short shorts.

You quickly scramble up to the side walk and flick him off. Nodding he waves you off with a laugh and you quickly run inside. Your cheeks are still flushed and red as you pull the folded twenty from your bra.

Flopping face first onto your bed you scream. Your nerves still lingering despite it.

Your phone vibrates, then chirps at you to let you know you have a text.

That sexy orc: Hey honey bun what you doing next tuesday?

You: ‘That sexy orc’ really?

That sexy orc: ‘Crazy human chick’ really?

You: Touche. UHm.. I work until 3pm then i’m free.. why?

That sexy orc: Wanna hang at my place?

You: I’m not gonna fuck you.

That sexy orc: HA! Wasn’t asking you to beautiful. Just hang. Can’t be friends with ya if we don’t hang right? Could get some Chinese and play video games. Got that new monster hunter game and you like… kill monsters and shit. It’s fun.

You sit there thinking it over. You were shit at video games but free food? That was tempting.

You: You going to pick me up?

That sexy orc: Def girl. Name the time and i’ll be there.

You: 4pm. I don’t wait long.

That sexy orc: I’ll be there no worries.

Flopping back onto your back you lay the phone on your chest and sigh. Was this really happening? Or was it a dream? Had to be real life your eyes still hurt. Your phone chirps again and you check it.

That sexy orc: Goodnight gorgeous. Dream of me ; ]

You: Pfft. You wish.

Laughing you plug your phone up and hop up to wash up and change into your pj’s

—

Over the next few weeks you hang out a lot. Mostly at his place. It was a communal chill out spot with a lot of his family and clan passing through but they never walked into his room. Most barely even looked in when passing by even if the door was open. Probably because they didn’t care but mostly because despite Toruk never saying anything… he was the big dog here in the house. It was easy to see with how they greeted you after that first visit. Treating you with respect and giving you wide birth.

Now you were sitting on the couch, buzzed from the beer and laughing at his stupid ass getting sent flying across the map by some weird beast on his monster game. Crashing into his shoulder you sighed. You’d stupidly caught feelings. How couldn’t you? He oozed charm and was hotter than hell itself. Teasing you but making you feel safe no matter where you were. But not once making a move in respect of your vocalized wishes. You kept your feelings bottled, sneaking glances and sighing his name in the wee hours when you couldn’t sleep and he plagued your mind. There was no sign he liked you back. Not until now.

His hand caressed your thigh, driving you wild every time his fingers graced your inner thigh. He didn’t,however, push your skirt up to reveal the garter holding those thigh-highs up or the black lacy underwear you’d worn just in-case. It was only a momentary touch but you glanced over to him, chest heaving with a heavy breath. Was this another game? A joke?

A deep inhale answered your glance, golden eyes lazily making their way over to you. “You alright over there?” He asks, smirking just enough to have those dimples baarrrely pop up. The monster game paused as he looked over at you.

Oh fuck him and his games. Huffing you grab his hand and pin it to the cushion behind him, throwing your leg over his lap. You didn’t need words and neither did he, the look in his eyes said plenty. Your lips crashed down onto his. Hands leaving his to hold his face, keeping him from moving and keeping those tusks from snagging anything they weren’t supposed to. He’s either polite or knows how to kiss a human cause he doesn’t push to much. Chases when you play at pulling away but otherwise he’s not jamming his tongue down your throat or into your mouth. Somewhere in the mess of a first kiss his hat get’s knocked off and tumbles over the back of the couch.

When you pull away you’re breathless. He’s growling, low and primal in the back of his throat. You can feel the vibrations in your hands as they trail down the baggy hoodie he’s wearing. Pulling the zipper down and you fling it open. A plain white tank top is underneath and you run your hand over his chest. There’s a hint of muscle hiding under a very thin layer of fat and you smile.

“Take it off.” You instruct, grabbing the loose collar and yanking him forward. He shucks the hoodie, throwing it to the other side of the couch. You push the tank top up and that quickly comes off.

Blinking you stare at the two symmetrical scars under his pecs. Tracing them with a finger you look back to him. “What are these from?”

Toruk laughs. The subtle scent markers and pheromones that made it obvious to other orcs. ”What… you serious?”

Canting your head to the side you sit up. “Yeah..?”

He sighs and rubs a hand over his head. “I’m trans. I thought you knew that.”

Slowly you look back to the scars.“I didn’t.” They were a faint pink color, the skin not yet old enough for the blue to come back.

Groaning Toruk sits up, pushing you back slightly as he reaches over to grab his tank top but you catch his hand. “I didn’t say it changed anything.” You reprimand, plucking his shirt and throwing it across the room. “I still want you.” You whisper, kissing his knuckles. “Don’t think for a second you’d got rid of me that easily.”

Dimples appeared on his cheeks with his smirk. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Humming your approval you lean in, kissing those sweet dimples. Trailing those kisses downward you lace your fingers through his and pin his hands to the side.

Biting and sucking his thick skin you definitely ‘stop to smell the roses’ on your merry little journey. Leaving your mark on any spot that has him growling or hissing in pleasure.

By the time you get to his pants he’s mottled with more than just blue and white. Tugging your hands free you glance up to him. Those warm honey hues watching you and raising a brow. Oh he was challenging you? Did he doubt your desire for him?

Well you were going to have him growling your name loud enough for the neighborhood to hear and then you’d see just how much he doubted you after that.

Pulling at his slouchy sweatpants you pull them down to his ankles, spreading his knees with your body as you slid down to the floor. Kissing his thigh your hands race up his legs, fingers curling around those pesky little boxer briefs. 

Toruk’s hands come down over yours and stops you. “You’re a bit over dressed for the occasion there sweetie.”

Blinking you laugh and push yourself up to be face-to-face with him. Lips just a breath away from each other. “And? What are you going to do about it huh?”

The grin that blessed that handsome face would be haunting you every time you parted. His hands came up, pulling at your fluffy white kitty sweater and pulled it up over your head to reveal the matching black bra.

A low hum of approval came from Toruk at the new discovery. His hand tracing the frilly edge of the lace before your lips crashed down on his. Immediately the orc wrapped his arms around you, pressing your soft body against his.

It wasn’t until you pulled away, gasping for breath, that his grip slackened. His hands falling to your ass and giving them a firm squeeze. You turned, fumbling with the button and zipper to your skirt.

“Problems?” Toruk teased, watching you as his hands came back up this time underneath your skirt.

“Shut up.” You laugh, cheeks red. The zipper finally relents and you stand up and let it fall to the floor.

His golden eyes rake over your curves, the hidden lingerie you’d been wearing the whole time. “Daaaamn.” He breathed. Taking a slow and deep breath through his nose he kicked off the sweats at his ankles and stood. Hooking an arm around your waist and pulling you in for another heated kiss.

This one ended up with you being shoved back onto the couch and him laying on top of you. Hands pawed at each other, relishing in the touch. Toruk wasn’t about to settle for just a groping make-out session though. His finger ran over your slick folds through your underwear.

Moaning into his mouth you bucked weakly against his hand. Chuckling at your desperate need for friction. “Ah! Shit babe don’t bite unless you want bit.” He chastised, your teeth still firmly on his bottom lip, slurring his speech.

You rake your nails down his back and he arches slightly, a dark growl coming from him. Suddenly his hand is on your throat and you gasp, a smile on your face. “You’re crazy you know that?” He cants his head to the side, staring down at you.

“I know you are but what a-” The hand on your throat squeezes slightly and you’re cut off. Those golden eyes shimmering above you.

He stares you down, a hint of something sinister flashing in those eyes before he releases you and you gasp.

“What do you want?” Toruk asks.

You’re breathless still but the courage from the booze is still coursing through your veins. “I want you to fuck me.”

Laughing he hangs his head, shaking it side to side slightly.

“W-what?” You ask, suddenly regretting ever opening your mouth.

He shh’s you in a heartbeat, giving you a sweet peck on the lips before reaching down with one hand again. “You just surprise me sometimes.” This time his hand snakes it’s way down into your underwear. His eyes watching your face as you pull your arm up to hide behind it.

Toruk pins it to the armrest above you. “Nah we ain’t pulling that shit. Come on. Give me the other one too.”

You swallow, lifting your arm as he grabs your wrists and traps them above you. “Bet you thought you were gonna be top dog huh? Ain’t no body top me honey. No one.” His breath is hot on your ear as he kisses the side of your neck, biting down gently and pinching your skin. You were gonna make him eat those words one day but for now? You were putty in his hands.

Whimpering you squirm. His other hand is sliding between your folds, teasing your clit with fleeting caresses. His tongue drags along your neck before focusing back on that spot. Sucking, kissing, and biting until you were marked. All the while he teased your clit, your entrance, with his fingers.

“Toruk..” You whine, wiggling your hips hoping for more attention.

The orc just nuzzles into your neck, drinking in your sex-ladden scent. “Hmmm?”

“Fuck me already!” You sigh, frustration clear on your furrowed brow.

Tsk’ing he shakes his head. “Here in this house we beg for it. Are you going to beg like a good girl?”

Frowning you bite your lip, cheeks flushing a rich scarlet.

“You get what I give you the-”

“Please Toruk.” You plead, cutting him off.

Smirking he presses two fingers to your wet entrance, threatening to push in but not quite pushing enough to make it happen. “Please what? Use that sexy voice of yours babe.”

“Please fuck me Toruk. Please? I need you.” You beg. Much to your delight he answers your begs by pressing those two fingers into you. A moan spills from your lips and you push back against his hand.

The slight curl of his fingers as the pumped in and out of you had him pulling moans out of you like crazy. His lips press against yours, silencing your moans as he kisses you. Greedy and hungry he picks up the pace and your back lifts from the couch suddenly very glad he’d had the foresight to muffle the loud moan that left you.

The hand holding you hands back releases you and replaces his lips. His panting breath tickling your neck as he cursed in orcish. “I love your moans babe but you gotta keep it down. We’re not the only ones here you know.” His voice is low, husky in your ear and you squirm, thighs squeezing shut around his hand.

His thumb presses against your clit lazily flicking it from side to side until you’re a writhing mess. You try to tell him you’re gonna cum but his hand is clamped firmly over your mouth, muffling your words.

Toruk kisses your neck, your shoulder, biting down on the soft skin. “You gonna cum for me?” He asks, dragging his tongue back up your neck to your ear. “I want you to cum for me and when you do you’re gonna say my name okay?”

You nod franticly. Wanting- needing that sweet realease. Sure enough his hands work you and just as your toes curl and your back arches he removes that hand on your mouth.

“AH FUCK! TORUK~!” Your passionate screaming moan silences the house as pleasure crashes over you. Music is cranked quickly, the heavy bass shaking the house slightly.

Sitting back he pulls his hand out of you and licks the sweet juices from his fingers. “Mhm. Honey you taste great.”

You’re panting, breathlessly gasping for breath but you still have enough wits about you to smack him and sit up on your elbows. “I thought you wanted me quiet.”

Laughing he leans back down, hunger not yet satisfied. “I didn’t want them to enjoy your moans. You’re mine.”

Blinking at him you flop back with a sigh. “You think so?” You ask, eyes fluttering closed.

“Know so babe. I’m like one of those undead things. Haunting your thoughts.” He laughs, hands trailing up your sides and unhooking your bra.

Snorting you help him take your bra off, throwing it to the floor. “A ghost.”

“Yeah that. A sexy ghost you can fuck.” Toruk kisses your breast, playfully biting your nipple.

Without warning your eyes fly open and you throw your weight into him. He crashes backwards with a yelp. Trying to catch the back of the couch but you both roll off onto the floor with a crash.

“EY KEEP IT FUCKING DOWN!” A voice snaps over the loud music. A shout in orcish following.

Toruk laughs at the shouts. A laugh that quickly dies when he realizes you’re on top of him. “What you doing?”

Smiling you slide back, wedging yourself between his legs. “Nothing~” You say sweetly. Your fingers tug at the boxer briefs and you pull them down. Popping up to your feet in a crouch so you can pull them off of him. They fling across the room and into the closed bedroom door. 

“I told you-.”Toruk begins.

“You want me to stop?” You offer. Settling back down between his legs and leaning forward to kiss his stomach.

“Ey now, I didn’t say that.” He eyes you, watching you kiss your way down his abdomen.

Your eyes flick up to him as your tongue laps over his clit. “Mhmm?” You hum. Was he gonna stop you? You kissed that hooded head and dragged the flat of your tongue along those folds. A breathy grunt answering your actions.

“Fucking suck it.” Toruk growls, hips lifting to push against your lips.

You place a light kiss on his clit, sucking it gently into your mouth and flicking it with the tip of your tongue.

“Fuuck!” His hand grabs your hair, keeping you in place as he rocks his hips against your face.

Hooking your arms under his thighs you keep him from bucking away from you. The tug on your hair causing you to moan. Glancing up at him his eyes are closed, free hand gripping desperately at the air.

You hum, swirling your tongue around his clit in slow circles. His hips press against your face and you shift slightly. Grabbing his hand and lacing your fingers through his. All the while your tongue working him and pulling out delicious groans and moans from him.

“Shit! Ah. Don’t you dare fucking stop.” He growls as you slow, teasing him as you drag your tongue down that soaked slit, smiling innocently back up at him and purposefully ignoring the order.

He pulls away, anger on his face as he pushes you back slowly. You lay back, letting him crawl over you to shove himself right back in your face. “I said fucking suck it and don’t stop until I cum.”

Nodding you reach out for his hands again and your fingers intertwine as he pins them to the floor above you. Leaving just your tongue and mouth. Flicking your tongue across his clit you suck it into your mouth. Your legs squeeze together desperately for any small source of friction they can get.

“MMM yeah. Just like that babe. Fuck your tongue is like magic.” Toruk’s voice is a raspy whisper above you. Your tongue and mouth leaving him breathless.

He grids against your mouth, muscles tensing up as you run your tongue over that sensitive bud, sucking on it gently.

“Fuuucckk!” He growls, hunching forward as he gasps. “I’m so close don’t stop… ahh!” You shake your head side to side slightly, tugging on his clit as you suck.

And just like that he comes undone. Falling down to one elbow with a low drawn-out moan. Pulling away you lick your lips and kiss his inner thigh.

“You alright over there?” You ask, teasing him with his own words.

Chuckling the orc sits up, leaning back and taking a breath before standing up. “Fuck you.” Pulling you up with him he plops back down on the couch with a sigh. Throwing his arm around your shoulder he pulls you against him. “You’re crazy.” He grunts, eyes fluttering closed as he basked in the pleasure of this moment.

“So you keep telling me. But you know what?” You ask, pressing up against him.

“Hmm?” He cracks one eye open to look at you, your puppy dog look.

“I’m still hungry for you.” You say softly, tracing the patterns of blue and white on his chest.

Nodding he kisses your forehead gently. “Oh we’re not done. I just wanted to enjoy this moment a little while longer. You’re staying here for the night right?” He pulls back and those eyes are on you again, dark hunger flashing in them.

Smiling you nod. “I’m all yours.”

That cocky grin pulls at his lips, dimples making an appearance. “I like the sound of that.” Toruk pushes you back down into the cushions, an excited giggle leaving you.

And this was just the beginning.


End file.
